1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telecommunications fiber optic interconnection apparatus, and more particularly to an optical fiber distribution apparatus having a movable sub-panel.
2. Technical Background
Optical fiber and fiber optic cables are increasingly being used for transmitting voice, data and video communications. In a typical installation, a provider cable will extend to an interconnection or distribution apparatus at a customer facility. The optical fiber distribution apparatus includes a housing that may be mounted to or in wall, a ceiling or a floor. The provider optical cable contains a bundle of individual optical fibers, each fiber transmitting optical signals. The provider cable passes through a provider port in the housing and the individual fibers, having connectors on the ends of the fibers, mount to adapters on a distribution sub-panel. The distribution sub-panel has a plurality of apertures, one for each connector pair/adapter. A customer optical cable leads from various work stations to the housing through a customer port and optically connects the customer optical fibers with the provider optical fibers at the distribution sub-panel.
Because the housing may be mounted in a number of difficult-to-reach locations or orientations, fiber optic components routed and mounted within the housing may be difficult for the installer to access.